Dark Angel Yami
by scrletfyre
Summary: Yugi Moto was your average timid teenager who didn't have very many friends. But something in Yugi's life is about to change when he finds an unconscious angel with black wings that looks just like him. YAOI
1. the discovery

Dark Angel Yami

1 – The discovery

Yugi Moto was on his way home after a long day at Domino High. Tears were in his eyes as once again he was teased for his short stature, his weird hair do, having no parents, and being raised by his grandfather. They even tormented Yugi about his grandfather's antique shop stating that no one in their right mind would buy that junk. Yugi wished that he wasn't so timid and that had the strength and courage to stand up for himself. Yugi brushed away the tears from his Amethyst eyes with his Caucasian right hand letting out a long sigh. He knew that his grandfather was going to ask how his day went as Yugi lied about everything. Yugi decided to cut through the park so that he could get home before his grandfather so he could wash his face in order to get rid of his tears and red eyes.

"God how I wish for something to change from the rut that I am in." Yugi stated out loud as he sat down into a swing. *Yeah like God is ever going to listen to someone like me.* Yugi thought to himself. That's when he noticed a young looking man laying unconscious in the sandbox with what appeared to be a black blanket draped over him. "Oh my God, are you all right sir?" Yugi asked while running over to the sandbox after getting off of the swing that he was on. When Yugi got close enough, he had noticed that it wasn't a blanket but rather black feathered wings. This black winged angel looked exactly like him only much older and taller. At first Yugi was unsure of what to do but he decided that he couldn't leave the angel laying there. Yugi lifted up the angel surprised at how light he weighted as it seemed that no one else even noticed the angel. *I don't know why I am doing this but I can't just turn my back. But why does this black winged angel look like me? What in the world is going on here?* Yugi asked himself as he carried the angel on his back heading towards his house. Little did Yugi realize that he had just met what were known as spirit beasts which came from an alternate universe that they looked exactly like a mirror image of humans that live in Domino City but with one huge difference. These spirit beast had incredible powers and often took on the shape and/or the form of mythical creatures. Yugi was just about to receive his wish for his life was about to change forever!


	2. learning the truth

2 – learning the truth

Yugi was a bit grateful that his grandfather was not home as he carried the angel up to his room. Yugi had a lot of questions on his mind for this angel when he regained consciousness. Yugi opened his bedroom door placing the angel down onto a beanbag chair before he took part of his school uniform laying down onto his bed. Yugi slowly drifted off to sleep trying to think back to some happy times he had with his parents who had passed away when he was seven years old in a car accident.

The angel awoke to the sounds of someone whimpering in their sleep. He looked around finding himself in unfamiliar surroundings. Laying on the bed was a younger version of himself without wings. The angel then knew instantly were he was as he got up from where he sat walking over to the bed where the young teen laid. The angel gently stroked the teens tri-color fushia hair with his golden bangs hanging down in his face looking at the young teens face which was filled with tears. The angel's claw-like hand carefully brushed away the teens tears as he mentally touched Yugi's mind to find many painful memories. The angel then moved when the teen slowly came to wiping away his tears. Yugi nearly jumped off of the bed when he saw the black winged angel sitting next to him. The angel looked exactly like Yugi did except there were a few shuttle differences. The angel had white bangs with golden lightning bolts clashed against his dark maroon hair as he had a long pony tail which fell down to his waist. The angel had pointed ears like an elf and claw-like hands. The angel's wings were folded against his back as he stared at Yugi through his dark golden yellow cat eyes which had a light glow to them as long red slashes ran through his eyes. Around his forehead was what appeared to be either a silver tiara or a crown with a dark purple gem in the middle. The angel wore a pair of faded blue jean pants with one belt holding up the pants and another large belt draped to one side. He wore a pair of black leather boots which stretched up to his knees. He wore an open blue leather vest with huge silver clips on it showing of his muscular chest, on his arms were what appeared to be mystical and magical tattooed symbols mostly on his upper arms. Yugi blinked back the tears from his Amethyst eyes forcing a smile to stretch across his face as he blushed lightly. The dark angel version of him was beautiful.

"I am glad to see that you are awake. How are you feeling? I have a lot of questions for you but first, are you hungry or thirsty? I can fix you something to eat if you are. Oh by the way my name is Yugi Moto, and you are?" Yugi asked as it sounded like he was babbling. The angel stretched out his light tanned Caucasian claw-like right hand catching a tear on his index finger that was falling from Yugi's face.

*I am known as Yami. Why do you cry? Is your life truly that miserable?* Yami asked telepathically. Yugi heard the dark angelic voice as if it was spoken out loud even though the angel's mouth never moved. Yami stared at Yugi with concern in his eyes. Yugi was surprised that the angel seemed to know the reason to why he was crying. Tears flowed down Yugi's face even more as he wept uncontrollably. Yami pulled Yugi close to his as his black wings surrounded the teen cradeling the human close to him. Yami's mouth opened as his voice filled the room easing away Yugi's sorrow. No words came out of Yami's mouth only a mystical tune that put Yugi at ease as he fell asleep in Yami's arms.

As Yugi slept in Yami's arms, the dark angel spoke to him showing Yugi things within the teens mind.

*I am what is known as a spirit beast as we often look like a mirror image of you humans except we have incredible powers and often take up the form and/or shape of mythical creatures. In my case, I am a dark angel. We exist in an alternate universe close to yours. But something has begun to destroy our world. I managed to find a way to cross the dimensions ending up in your world. Some of us spirit beasts have been becoming evil and this is the reason why I believe our world is being destroyed. The only ones who can see us is our mirror images and/or those that have all ready made a pact with us. I need you to help me Yugi Moto.* Yami stated mentally as he bowed his head kissing Yugi on the lips. In order to make a pact with Yugi, Yami would have to wait for Yugi to wake up.


	3. the pact

3 – the pact

Yugi awoke feeling well rested for the first time in his entire life. He glanced over to the clock to see that he had slept for the entire day. Yugi was grateful that it was a weekend. Yugi sat up in his bed stretching out his short body. Sitting by his bed asleep was Yami as his wings covered his body. Yami appeared so peaceful, tranquil. Yugi quitely got out of bed changing out of his school uniform and getting dressed into regular clothes. Yugi then quietly crept out of his room heading downstairs so not to wake up Yami. Yugi was a little bit surprised that his grandfather didn't wake him up for breakfast and/or dinner. Yugi entered the kitchen finding a note on the kitchen table. Yugi opened the note to see his grandfather's handwriting on it.

'Yugi, I didn't want to disturb you last night since you seemed to be resting peacefully. I am going to be working late today so don't wait up. Grandpa.' Yugi crumpled up the piece of paper tossing it into the trash as he went over to the fridge looking to see what he could make for breakfast. There was very little in the way of food as Yugi managed to make some scrambled eggs for him and Yami. He knew that the angel had to be hungry too. As Yugi cleaned up he decided that since his grandfather hasn't been able to do the food shopping that maybe he will stop by the store and offer to go shopping. Yami found his way downstairs finding Yugi in the kitchen.

*I am glad to see that you are better than yesterday.* Yami stated. Yugi turned quickly to the sound of Yami's voice. Even though Yami looked like him is someways, Yugi thought that Yami looked beautiful, strong, and almost serene the exactly opposite of Yugi. Yugi blushed lightly while nodding his head.

"It might be because of you Yami. I made you something to eat if you are hungry." Yugi stated bringing two plates over to the table. Yami joined him pulling a chair out as his large black wings opened up allowing Yami to sit down before they folded nicely against his broad back. "You were telling me that the only ones who can see you besides me is those who made a pact with a spirit beast. What kind of pact?" Yugi asked joining Yami at the table.

*The pact is made between a human and a spirit beast that unlocks our full power potential. Alone in your world we can't use our power only a portion of it. This is the reason why we make the pact. We are able to grant any wish made by our human counterpart no matter how selfish. It is our duty to protect our human counterpart from any that wish to harm them whether they be human or not.* Yami stated mentally not going into fuller detail about how the pact is made. Yugi quietly ate thinking over what Yami had told him. Now he understood the reason to why Yami told him that he needed Yugi.

"No offense Yami but I don't think I can ever truly hurt someone no matter how much they hurt me." stated Yugi.

*Yugi let me ask you one question, do you plan to remain miserable for the rest of your life or do you want to change and become happy?* Yami asked sincerely. The question caught Yugi off guard as he remembered asking God to have his life change. Yugi finished eating as he stared at Yami. The angel said nothing as he waited for Yugi to answer the question as his glittering eyes looked back at Yugi. Yugi swallowed hard before he got up to clear off the plates.

"I would like to be happy and have a few loyal friends. I don't really want to be miserable for the rest of my life. I guess that it would be all right for me to make a pact with you Yami." Yugi stated shyly.

Yami moved from his seat getting up and walking over to where Yugi stood with his eyes down casted. A part of Yugi hated that Yami could read him so well as tears began to form in the teens eyes. Yami gently lifted Yugi's face brushing away the teens tears. Yami leaned in close kissing Yugi on the lips aggressively. The look of shock was in Yugi's huge Amethyst eyes as he then relaxed melting into Yami's sinful kisses. Yugi's heart beat like a jackhammer as Yami's hands moved cupping Yugi's cock. The young teen didn't seemed to be bothered by this act as Yami pulled him even closer his wings wrapping around them both. In a bright flash of light they had disappeared from the kitchen ending up in Yugi's bedroom. Yami's wings opened up as his hands moved taking off Yugi's teeshirt. Yugi felt hot to the touch as Yami's mouth trailed down to Yugi's chest moving the teen onto the bed licking and kissing Yugi as his teeth playfully nipped at Yugi's nipples. Yugi whimpered in pleasure as Yami's hands moved undoing Yugi's pants as Yugi's large erection lept to life. Yami purred in excitement as his hands gripped Yugi's erection stroking it as his mouth trailed down to Yugi's cock taking the hardened erection into his mouth. Yugi whimpered in pleasure as his hips bucked underneath Yami's mouth and hands. Yugi's hands grabbed a fist full of blanket and sheets as he never experienced things like this before. Yami's mouth sinfully played with Yugi's erection as his hands undid his own pants taking them off. Yami's mouth then moved back up Yugi's torso as his hands played with Yugi's hardened erection.

"Yami, I don't know how much more I can take. Please take me!" the teen gasped in pleasure his wide Amethyst eyes looking at Yami. Those where the words that Yami seemed to be waiting for as he straddled Yugi. Yami didn't seemed to have a cock like Yugi as it seemed to be void not even having a vagina. Yami's void took in Yugi's hardened erection as his inner muscles clamping around the erection. Yugi shrieked in pain and pleasure. Yami purred even louder ridding Yugi at a steady pace as Yugi bucked under him. Energy vibrated the air flowing into Yami. Yami bent over Yugi kissing him aggressively as power flowed into each other as his strides became rougher. Yugi matched his pace kissing Yami back just as aggressively. Yami pulled Yugi to sit up as Yami arched his back spreading his wings open. Yami's black wings hummed low as power pulsated between the two of them. At the hight of climax as Yugi came, the energy and power slammed into the both of them. Yami's mouth opened as Yugi could hear strange words escaping before he collapsed into Yami's arms.

Yugi laid in Yami's arms as Yami spoke the ancient words to bind him and Yugi together for the rest of eternity. The power and energy that hand pulsated around them had finally died down as Yugi began to fall asleep as Yami gently kissed the young teens forehead. The dark angel slowly laid down besides Yugi and his wings covered their naked bodies.


	4. Yugi's wish

4 - Yugi's wish

Yugi awoke an hour late as Yami was all ready up and dressed. Yugi slowly got up feeling different than usual. Yugi looked up at Yami blushing as he tossed a blanket over his naked body haring Yami purred in content.

*Don't be afraid of your body Yugi. I find you incredibly sexy.* stated Yami as he tossed over Yugi clothes. What Yami had said caused Yugi to blush a deeper shade of red. The way that Yami looked at Yugi was enough to have the teens cock become erect. Yugi turned quickly away from Yami getting dressed as musical laughter filled the room.

"Hey Yami you told me that I could have any wish that I wanted no matter how selfish. But let me ask if I wanted something bad to happen? Would you be forced to grant it because of the pact that you made with me?" Yugi asked with all honestly as he got dressed back into his clothing.

*Yes. But I know that you are not that kind of person because I have touched your heart and soul. I know that in your world an angel that has black wings is considered evil, bad. But I am not that way. It just goes without saying that you can't always judge a book by it's cover.* replied Yami. Yugi finished getting dressed turning back around to Yami. *Don't worry about making your wish right now. Think about your wish first before you make it. I can grant as many wishes as you would like. If you need me for any reason just call for me whether it be mentally or out loud. I will answer you and be by your side no matter what and do whatever you want of me.* replied Yami as he kneel down onto one knee taking one of Yugi's hands into his. The scene in Yugi's mind was much like a knight devoting his loyalty to the queen or a princess. Yami kissed Yugi's hand caressing a single spot with his sandpaper tongue. Yugi could feel this sharp zap on his hand before Yami withdrew standing back up. In the middle of Yugi's right hand was a strange looking symbol which looked like half of a heart with a single line going straight down at part of the curve. A capital B was attached to the line and the heart looping down to a backwards capital G. Yugi looked at the symbol in curiosity as it lightly glowed on Yugi's hand before disappearing. Yami bared his left fist gloved hand to Yugi as the same symbol glowed on Yami glove.

*That mark is what connects us together as it will only show its self to alert other spirit beasts that you are contract the is necessary to duel other spirits beasts if they ever attack you.* Yami stated. Yugi just nodded his head as he grabbed his house keys in order to head out.

"Are you coming Yami?" Yugi asked as he knew that the dark angel had to familiarize himself with Yugi's world. Even though Yami maybe from an alternate universe, he was going to remain in this world with Yugi. The two of them left Yugi's house as for the first time Yugi seemed much happier than usual. Even the teen realized how much Yami has all ready changed his life. Yugi couldn't help but to be amazed by Yami's power and all of the things that the angel would do for Yugi. Yugi walked along as Yami flew close by as Yami taught Yugi how to communicate with him telepathically. Yugi proved a quick study as they approached Yugi's grandfather's store. Yugi went through the back entrance in order to surprise his grandfather.

"I am telling you Mister Moto you have one week to raise the money together or we will be forced to close up this shop." stated a voice loudly that Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. On the back counter were tons of bills stamped with overdue in red. Yugi took a look at the bills reading over the amounts and what they were for. Tears began to form in Yugi's eyes as he collapsed by the back door. He knew things were bad but never like this. Yami gently touched the teens left shoulder trying to ease the teens sorrow.

*Yami, I think I am ready to make my first wish now. I wish that Grandpa's business to do better so that he could pay all of these bills and keep us supplied with food. I don't want him to ever worry about money problems ever again.* Yugi cried mentally. Yami nodded his head as he opened his mouth singing in words that Yugi couldn't understand. Power vibrated through Yami as he used his powers to grant Yugi's wish. The power spread out cleansing all around before disapating outwards. Yami closed his mouth looking at Yugi brushing away the tears from the teens face.

*Your wish has been granted.* he replied helping Yugi up to his feet pulling the teen close to him. Yami kissed Yugi aggressively licking away the tears. *If you don't stop crying Yugi, I will be forced to take you right here and now. I don't want you to cry anymore and you shouldn't cry for anyone else but me.* Yami purred mentally. Yugi felt hot and bothered as his erection throbbed against his pants. He loved how Yami could make him feel so good even when he was feeling miserable. Yugi broke contact with Yami taking a huge deep breath before he went up front. Yami trailed right behind him looking over the shop. Yugi's grandfather couldn't see Yami but he looked surprised to see Yugi.

"Yugi what are you doing here?" Mr. Moto asked. He wasn't sure what Yugi had heard.

"I thought that I would do the food shopping since you have been busy with work." Yugi replied partially lying to his grandfather.

"Oh thanks Yugi. You are a good kid." replied Mr. Moto as he scuffed up the teens hair walking over to the safe in the store and taking out some money. He closed up the safe walking back over to Yugi giving him the money. "Are you sure you won't need some help Yugi?" Yugi looked over at Yami as he held up a dark Amethyst crystal pendant.

"No I will be all right." Yugi replied leaving the store through the front door. Yami put down the pendant following Yugi. "See you later Grandpa!" he replied trying to be cheerful as he and Yami left the shop.

Yugi tried to be cheerful and happy but he had no idea of how his wish was going to come true or how exactly Yami was going to make it happen. Tears began to gather in Yugi's eyes as he felt guilty for taking the money that was supposed to pay the overdue bills. Yami grabbed Yugi suddenly pulling the teen close to his body. Yami began to kiss Yugi aggressively as his wings wrapped tight around their bodies.

*I told you before Yugi if you keep that up I was going to be forced to take you again. Don't question magic. Things will happen. You just have to have to be a little patient and have faith in me and my power.* Yami scoulded him gently but firmly. Yugi kissed Yami back just as aggressively wanting Yami to do the things that he was seeing in his mind feeling hot and bothered all over again.

*I have absolute faith in you Yami. But if we keep this up we are going to need a room.* Yugi panted mentally.

*That can be easily arranged!* Yami replied as his powers allowed them to teleport instantly from where they stood back to Yugi's room.


	5. the first encounter

5 – the first encounter

Yami tossed Yugi onto the bed undoing the teens pants having the erection leap to life. Yami purred as he moved taking the cock into his mouth as Yugi moaned in pleasure. Yugi wanted Yami to feel pleasure too, the same pleasure that he was feeling. Yami's mind was in the teens knowing what the teen wanted as he considered it a wish as power vibrated within Yami as he moved his body placing his hips above Yugi's head. The teen undid Yami's pants finding a male cock leaping to life were the void once was. Yugi took Yami's cock thrusting his mouth on it as Yami moaned in a musical tune. The two of them thrusted in each other's mouth with their hips bucking uncontrollably.

*Yami I don't know if I can do this.* Yugi moaned mentally.

*Relax little one and enjoy the pleasure I am giving you. You are forever mine Yugi Moto. I want you to give me pleasure as well. Even spirit beasts need to be satisfied.* Yami replied not letting up from the ritual. He took Yugi's cock deeper into his throat. Yugi gasped out loud following Yami's actions. Energy and power vibrated in the air as their hips bucked even harder forcing the two deeper. As they reached the climax, the power and energy slammed into them both as they came together. Yugi shrieked mentally in the mixture of pain and pleasure as he withdrew from Yami.

"I am never going to get the shopping done if we keep this up." Yugi stated not questioning for one minute why Yami could have a cock and the next minute nothing. He remembered what Yami had said about magic. Perhaps it was better not to know somethings.

After resting for a couple minutes Yami used his powers to teleport them to the supermarket so that Yugi could go shopping. Yugi had noticed that Yami ate very little as he seemed more sustainable by the energy and power they both gathered together during the love mating rituals that they performed together. Yugi stocked up on food so that they would have enough to eat for a week including munchies in case Yugi and/or Yami wanted to munch on something.

As both Yugi and Yami left the store they proceeded to run into a kid that went to the same school that Yugi went to as Yugi lost some of the groceries.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't see you there!" stated a female voice. When Yugi looked up he could see Tea Gardner helping pick up the groceries. By her side stood a spirit beast which was the splitting image of Tea. Tea's spirit beast appeared to be a unicorn. The unicorn had Tea's hair color but it was much longer at least to her breast length as it had golden blond streaks in it. In the middle of her forehead was a golden unicorn horn. The unicorn had slightly glowing aqua-green eyes as it stood on th back half of a horses hind legs. It's tail matching her hair as it twitched side to side. Her skin was much paler than Tea's. Yugi stumbled backwards a couple of feet afraid to do battle. This was the first time that he had seen another spirit beast besides Yami. Tea's hands were shaking as she handed back Yugi's things. The unicorn lightly touched Tea's right shoulder as she seemed to ease up.

*It is alright Yugi. She means us no harm.* stated Yami mentally as the two spirit beasts helped picked up the groceries.

"I am really sorry Yugi." Tea muttered shyly.

"That's all right Tea. I am actually surprised that you have a spirit beast too." Yugi replied looking at the unicorn as she simply nodded her head.

"Yeah, Anzu has been a real life saver. Yugi may I ask you a question..." she asked nervously as the unicorn patted her back urging her on. "Would you like to be my friend?" she asked out loud cletching her fists tight. The question caught Yugi off guard. Tea turned three different shades of pink as she bit her lip nervously. Laughter filled the air as Yugi chuckled out loud.

"I had no idea that you were so shy Tea. Of course I will be your friend." replied Yugi. Tea seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

*See mistress. I told you that you could do it.* stated a female voice that sounded very light and angelic. Tea turned to the unicorn grabbing a hold of her left hand with her right hand.

"You were right Anzu. I guess that all I needed was a little courage." stated Tea. The two teens got back up to their feet. "I feel real bad about spilling some of your groceries. Let me offer to help carry them. It is the least that I can do." Yugi accepted as the two walked talking about how they meet their spirit beasts Apparently Tea had hers for at least one week now as Anzu had saved her from a couple of bullies. Yugi had noticed that Tea didn't seem that nervous or shy anymore. Yugi would never picture someone like Tea to be shy especially around boys.

On their way towards Yugi's home they had passed by Yugi's grandfather's store finding it packed with customers. Yugi at first thought that it were people making Mr. Moto offers to buy the store. The store used to belong to Yugi's parents before their death. The store was passed onto Mr. Moto until Yugi was old enough to take over the store. Yugi barged into the store being followed by Tea and the two spirit beasts. Inside of the store was bustling with customers buying various items.

"Grandpa what in the world is going on?" Yugi yelled out over the crowd of people.

"Heck if I know Yugi. But I have more business than I know what to do with. It's a miracle!" replied Mr. Moto. Tears of happiness began to form in Yugi's eyes as his wish that he had made earlier was coming true. Yugi could hear Yami cursing a couple of words in English out loud when he saw Yugi crying. "Hey Yugi who is the cute girl with you?" asked Mr. Moto.

"Oh this is a friend from school, Tea Gardner. We kind of ran into each other at the store." Yugi replied feeling grateful that he didn't have to lie. "We should get going. See you later Grandpa." replied Yugi as he and Tea pushed their way out of the store. Both teens walked to Yugi's house not saying a world as Tea handed back Yugi's groceries before heading off.


	6. the dangers of darkness

6 - the dangers of darkness

Yugi and Yami brought the groceries inside as the tears of happiness rolled down Yugi's face. He finally had his first friend ever and his grandfather's business was being saved. Yugi could hear this low rumbling growl erupting from Yami.

"Shit!" the angel yelled out slamming the grocery bag down onto the kitchen table. Yami moved quickly taking Yugi by the wrist as his claws dug into the teens wrist. Yami slammed Yugi against a wall hard as his hand dug into Yugi's shoulder. The teen yelped in pain as Yami's eyes were now glowing red. Sharp fangs began to emerge from Yami's mouth as his claws lengthened digging into Yugi's skin. Yami looked dangerous as Yugi became afraid of the angel.

"Yami you are hurting me!" Yugi yelped as he wanted to get away from Yami. Yami stared at Yugi as tears rolled down the teens face. Fear crept over Yugi as he had never seen this side to Yami before. "Yami please you are scaring me. Let me go before you hurt me even more." Yugi pleaded the tears pouring from Yugi's face.

"Son of a bitch!" Yami cursed again in English as he let go of Yugi. Yami's wings wrapped around his body as in a flash of light he was gone. Yugi collapsed against the wall clutching his bloody shoulder with his bleeding wrist. Yugi sat there crying unsure of the reason why Yami acted that way. He knew that the angel didn't mean to hurt him. It felt like something dark had taken control of Yami and Yugi felt powerless against it.

"Yami what is happening to you?" Yugi asked out loud.

Yami had teleported himself to the roof sitting down onto his hind legs. Blood tears glittered in his eyes. Yami had hurt Yugi without intentionally knowing what he doing. He could feel the darkness looming inside of him.

*No I can't give into the darkness. I don't want to hurt Yugi. Why did this happen in the first place?* Yami thought to himself as his wings folded against his back. He saw Yugi crying back at his grandfather's shop. Being around another spirit beast made matters worse because he couldn't do anything to stop Yugi's tears. Plus teleporting away with so many around would draw too much attention. That's what put Yami on edge and forced the darkness to over power him. Yami's enhanced hearing allowed him to hear Yugi crying because of what had happened. This made Yami feel even worse. Yami hated to see Yugi in so much pain and he didn't want Yugi to ever see that darkness with inside of him ever again.

Yugi finally moved in order to bandage up his wounds and wash his face. His eyes were beat red from crying. He had no idea where Yami went but he could feel that he was close by. Yugi felt it was best if he kept his distance away from Yami for a little bit. Yugi's shoulder and wrist hurt like crazy from the wounds that Yami had inflicted on him. As Yugi left the bathroom he could see Yami waiting for him. When he saw Yuig's bandaged up wounds it made Yami feel ten times worse as he avoided looking at Yugi.

*I am sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was unforgivable for me to act that way towards you.* stated Yami with a sad voice.

"Yami what happened? Please talk to me." Yami let out a long sigh knowing that if he and Yugi were going to continue this relationship that the teen needed to know what was going on.

*Remember what I told you about crying. Well when you cried at your grandfather's store, I was unable to do anything to comfort you because of all the people that was around and because another spirit beast was close by. This forced the darkness that I have been fighting against to come forth. I told you that we are very protective of our human counterparts. Sometimes we are powerless to do things because of certain circumstances.* replied Yami.

"Actually I think that you miss understood why I was crying for in the first place. I was crying tears of happiness. The wish that I had made earlier had come true. It made me happy to see the store filled with customers again and seeing my grandfather happy for the first time in ages. I have to thank you for that Yami. You made my wish come true in many ways. I finally have a friend, our financial situation is starting to look better, and I have someone who cares for me in ways that I never thought possible." Yugi replied. This made Yami feel happy and sad all at the same time.

*But it is still no excuse for me to act that way and allow the darkness to take over me.* stated Yami. Yugi walked up closer to the angel taking a firm hold of his hands.

"Yami look at me. I will be all right. We humans are bound to cry whether we are happy and/or sad. Sometimes we cry for no reason once so ever. We have many emotions within us that it is hard to understand all of our emotions, even for us. I know that you would have never intentionally hurt me. So please cheer up. It isn't like you to be depressed." Yugi stated. Yami began to cry tears of blood grateful that Yugi was forgiving and that in someways he understood what Yami was going through. Yami couldn't say anything as he allowed Yugi to pull him close as the angel cried into Yugi's shoulder.

A couple of minutes later Yami felt better as he tended to Yugi's wounds. Curses slipped out of Yami in English when he saw wounds but he kept the darkness at bay. Yami tenderly kissed Yugi's wounds scrapping his tongue over the savage wounds. Yami's salvia acted as a healing agent, healing the wounds leaving no visible scars. Need slammed into Yami as the simplest of touches of Yugi's skin made him feel hot and bothered. Yami realized it was because of the darkness that had taken control of him that it expelled some of his energy and power to control it. Once all of Yugi's wounds were healed, Yami took Yugi into his arms carrying him up to Yugi's room.

*Yugi, I need to feed. That darkness took more out of me than I am used to.* Yami purred mentally. Love blossomed in Yugi's heart as he allowed Yugi to do what he wanted with him.

Yami laid Yugi onto the bed as he began to strip Yugi down kissing Yugi passionately. Yami wanted to show Yugi just how much the young teen meant to him. He knew that he was going to be a little rough with Yugi and that this act of love making was going to physically drain Yugi of all of his strength. Yami purred as he stroked Yugi's cock licking and kissing the teen. Yugi moaned in pleasure wanting Yami with all of his heart, body, and soul. Yami's mouth took Yugi's cock into his mouth suckling onto the teen erection. Yugi moaned louder in pleasure as his hips bucked as energy began to fill the room. Yami moved his body besides Yugi as Yugi undid Yami's pants finding an all ready hardened erection staring him in the face. Yugi took Yami's cock into his mouth as he could hear the angel moan in musical notes. Their bodies thrusted into each other building to a heightened climax. Yugi came as Yami withdrew from Yugi moving his body over the teens. The cock that Yami once had was now gone replacing it with a void as he took Yugi's still hardened cock into his void. Yugi's hips bucked as Yami's inner muscles clamped around the erection. Yami's hips moved in a slow motion as he was ridding Yugi. Energy and power filled the room flowing into Yami. Yami's movements became a little faster as Yugi matched his pace. Yami pulled Yugi to sit up as he spread open his wings. A low humming noise filled the room as the climax grew even more. This time both Yugi and Yami came at the same time as the energy and power continued to flow into Yami. Yugi collapsed against the angel warn out as he began to fall asleep. Yami carefully pulled away laying the teen down kissing his forehead while stroking Yugi's hair before he too fell asleep besides Yugi.


	7. first battle

7 - first battle

Both Yugi and Yami slept soundly until Monday morning when Yugi's grandfather entered the room.

"Yugi you are going to be late for school if you don't get up." stated Mr. Moto. Yugi slowly sat up stretching out his small body.

"All right Grandpa." he replied letting out a long yawn. Yugi climbed out of his bed getting dressed into his school uniform. Yami still laid on the bed asleep resting peacefully. Yugi didn't want to disturb the angel so he took out a piece of paper leaving Yami a note. He then quietly crept out of the room heading downstairs and out the door. Yugi was a little bit surprised that he wasn't hungry at all considering that he hasn't eaten anything since Saturday morning. For the first time Yugi realized just how much Yami had changed his life. He was actually looking forward to going to school for the first time ever. As Yugi walked to the school, he could feel that something was wrong. The top of Yugi's right hand began to glow as Yami's symbol became visible. Suddenly two teen emerged from out of a nearby alley. Yugi recognized them instantly to be a couple of the bullies that had picked on him from school. These teens had their spirit beasts by their side looking for a fight and it just happened that Yugi was on the main course. Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor could clearly see the symbol on Yugi hand as the teen tried to escape.

"Where do you think you are going Yugi? No one said that you can leave." replied Tristan as by his side stood a werewolf which didn't look anything like Tristan. The werewolf stared at Yugi with glittering gold eyes as it ran it's tongue across it's dark brown snout. Dark brown fur covered it's entire body as it stood on a wolves hind legs.

"Bring out your spirit beast unless you want us to permanently rearrange your face." stated Joey as by his side was a dragon which did look like the teen. The dragon's skin was a light grey as it had long straight to the shoulder length black hair. It's long elven ears twitched in anxiety as it's spiked grey tail thrashed by it's side. It's wings were folded against it's broad back as a pair of light tan horns that had emerged from the side of his head were slicked back. The dragon stared at Yugi through it's dangerous dark red eyes as it also stood on it's back dragon-like hind legs. Yugi became very fearful for his life. These two spirit beasts appeared to be very dangerous.

*Yami help me!* Yugi cried mentally.

Yami had awaken several minutes after Yugi finding the teen was gone. Next to him was a note. Yami opened the note and proceeded to read the note.

'Yami, I went to school. I didn't want to wake you since you seemed very peaceful sleeping. Hopefully I won't need you today and you can save your energy and power. I will see you after school. Love always Yugi.' A smile stretched across Yami's face as he crumpled up the note tossing it out as he proceeded to get dressed. In what little time he has been with Yugi, it still amazed him at how innocent the teen was. He has never meet a being like Yugi ever before who seemed so innocent and naive. That's what Yami loved about Yugi. Suddenly Yami noticed that the symbol on his left hand was glowing. The symbol that connected Yugi and Yami together when they were apart from each other.

*Yami help me!* He heard Yugi cry out mentally. Spirit beasts were attacking Yugi. In a bright flash of light Yami disappeared from Yugi's room and reappeared by Yugi's side. A low snarl escaped from the spirit beasts mouth when they saw the angel. The two human teens eyes went wide as they laughed out loud.

"That's your spirit beast. It doesn't stand a chance against ours." they laughed. Yami had touched Yugi's mind on several occasions as he had discovered that these two teens constantly bullied Yugi. Before the teens could act, Yami moved quickly taking a hold of the two spirit beasts lifting them off of the ground. The dragon easily broke out of the hold flying away from Yami.

*I don't care about what you say about me but I will not allow you to harm my human.* Yami snarled. Yugi could feel the darkness taking over Yami as he battled against the two spirit beasts. Yugi didn't want for anyone to be hurt including the two spirit beasts. Yugi wasn't sure what he would do if something happened to Yami and he wouldn't allow someone to suffer as he had suffered. Yugi watched in horror as the three spirit beasts clashed giving it everything that had within them. Yami proved much stronger than the other two spirit beasts combined. Finally Yugi acted as the symbol that was on his hand glowed white hot.

"Yami that is enough!" Yugi yelled out haulting Yami's attack as the angel landed besides Yugi. Both Joey and Tristan were forced to look after their beaten up spirit beasts. They never expected Yugi to have this much power as Yugi walked over towards Joey and Tristan. "Now you understand how it feels to be picked on. It is never too late to change your ways." Yugi stated as he turned towards Yami who remained motionless. "We are the only ones who can really control our spirit beasts. We can't allow our spirit beasts to control us." stated Yugi. Yugi turned back towards Joey and Tristan who looked at Yugi with wide eyes. "Think about what I had said and what you have experienced today." Yugi stated as he turned back around heading towards the school. "Come on Yami." The dark angel obeyed Yugi's commands following besides him.

It took Yugi a couple of minutes to calm down. Part of Yami's darkness had gone into him forcing him to loose his cool. Yugi didn't want to feel that darkness ever again. Yugi turned to Yami who had not said a single word since the battle.

"Yami what in the world am I going to do with you?" Yugi asked him as finally the glowing symbol had disappeared from his hand.

*I am sorry Yugi, I guess that even I can't stop the darkness within myself from coming forth. I am actually surprised that you were able to reach me though that darkness.* replied Yami.

"Just don't ask me to do something like that ever again. I don't think I can handle it." Yugi stated as musical laughter filled the air as Yami and Yugi continued walking along.


	8. allies and truths

8 – allies and truths

Yugi and Yami made it to the school without further hassle as Yugi was grateful that Yami stuck around after the battle with Joey and Tristan.

"Hey Yugi, I see that you had brought Yami to school with you." stated Tea. Yugi turned to his new friend smiling.

"Hey Tea, I am surprised that Anzu isn't with you." replied Yugi.

"She wasn't feeling too well so, I told her to stay home." replied Tea. Yugi suddenly felt weak and drained of all of his strength, power, and energy. "Yugi are you all right? You don't look too hot." Yugi began to sway from side to side as he began to fall he was caught by the least likely person, Joey Wheeler. Tea cletched her fist tight ready to summon her spirit beast when she saw Joey's spirit beast. Suddenly Tristan tapped her on the right shoulder.

"It's all right Tea we are not looking for any trouble." replied Tristan with his spirit beast by his side as they walked over towards Yami.

"Jounouchi can you help him?" Joey asked his dragon. The dragon nodded his head and he used his powers to help Yugi. "Take it easy Yugi, you have been through too much as it is. Maybe in this way we can atone for our action." stated Joey.

"Hiroto please look after Yami." stated Tristan as the werewolf went over to Yami's side. Both Joey and Tristan gently took Yugi to the nurses office were he could rest. Yami said nothing as he allowed the spirit beasts to help him and Yugi.

Yugi awoke in the nurses office with Yami by his side.

*I am sorry Yugi. If I had known then, I wouldn't have done what I have done. I will have to wait until you are feeling better to tell you everything.* stated Yami telepathically as he then disappeared from sight. Yugi didn't bother to stop Yami from going. He felt it was best if Yami did go. He needed to be apart from the dark angel for a little bit.

Yugi felt instantly better the minute that Yami left. But he couldn't help but to ponder over what Yami meant. Was there something that Yami wasn't telling him. Yugi attended his classes having lunch with Tea when Joey and Tristan joined them.

"We are sorry Yugi. I guess that you are right. Can we make it up to you by being friends?" asked Joey. Yugi simply nodded his head with a smile stretched across his face.

"I have to admit Yugi that I would have never pictured someone like you to have that much power." stated Tristan.

"You guys were pretty strong too. If I hadn't been able to pull Yami back then you two would have lost your spirit beasts." replied Yugi.

"Speaking of which where are your guys spirit beasts?" Tea asked.

"At home." replied Joey and Tristan in unison.

"I don't know." stated Yugi as the three friends looked at him in curiosity. "He left me after I woke up in the nurses office. But the really strange thing was what he said to me. It seems that Yami is hiding something from me. About you guys?" Yugi asked slowly picking at his food.

"I have to admit that there are somethings that Anzu hasn't told me about. But I figured that she will tell me all in good time." replied Tea.

"Sometimes I think that it is in their nature to hide stuff from us. I feel that it is because they fear that some of the things that tell us will harm us in some ways." added Tristan as Joey agreed.

*Yugi I hate to disturb you but have your friends and their spirit beasts accompany you after school. Meet me someplace secluded* stated Yami mentally. Yugi relayed the message as all of the teens wondered what was on the dark angel's mind.

After leaving Yugi, Yami traveled back to his home world. He didn't want to be apart from Yugi but he could sense that something was wrong. It was all ready bad enough that he didn't pick up on something about Yugi until that battle against the two teens and their spirit beasts. This had brought a smile to Yami's face until he had made it back home. Their once beautiful and peaceful world laid in ruins. Yami flew as fast as his wings would carry him to the temple. There was only one person who could tell him what happened and confirm his fears.

Yami landed in front of the partially demolished temple as his wings folded behind him when he walked inside. Yami walked up to the alter kneeling down onto one knee as he clasped his hands together.

*Oh holy spirits please hear me and answer my prayers. I am in need of your help. Please come to my aid all mighty god Shadi!* Yami prayed. Suddenly a bright light filled the temple as what appeared to be a human man stepped out from the light. The light quickly dissipated as man from India stood in front of him.

*Arise Lord Yami, I know of the reason to why you have summoned me. To first answer your question this devastation was caused by Lord Ryou. The darkness has taken total control over him. And to confirm your fears, yes, Yugi has part of our blood within him. If this darkness grows any stronger or manages to take you over, it will cause the blood to awaken with inside of Yugi transforming him. You maybe the only one who can stop Ryou.* replied Shadi.

*Shadi one more thing. Can you awaken all of the spirit beasts memories that exist on earth?* Yami asked. Shadi simply nodded his head before he disappeared from sight. A part of Yami hated to tell Yugi about what was happening to him but he felt that he had no choice.


	9. revealing the truth

9 – revealing the truth

As Yami flew back to Yugi he relayed a quick telepathic message to have the teen and his friends to meet him some place secluded and for his friends to bring their spirit beasts. Two of the spirit beasts that he had encountered was already tempted by the darkness. But the darkness proved to be stronger and much deadlier in the lords. There were a total of four lords and Yami was one of them. Ryou who was a phoenix was a close friends of Yami's was also another lord. The two other lords was a pegasus named Cyndia and the other was a sea serpent named Ryoto. Yami had no clue if they had made it to this world yet, where they were at, or if they were even alive. Yami also had no clue just how many spirit beasts existed in Yugi's world. The darkness was getting much stronger that it was affecting someone like Yugi who only had half of their blood. Yami was going to hate telling Yugi the truth of what was happening to him and what he was.

As the last bell rang Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan all left the school laughing. The friends started walking debating over where the best place to meet Yami was at.

"The park, there is a jogging path that not many go on." stated Tea.

"Good idea Tea!" replied Joey and Tristan as the three friends summoned their spirit beasts.

"What I don't understand is what is so important that Yami has to involve you guys and your spirit beasts." stated Yugi.

"I am pretty sure that whatever it is, Yami has his reasons." stated Tea. Yugi couldn't help but to wonder what was going on.

Minutes later the four teens and three spirit beasts were walking along the jogging trail within the local park. No one said a word as they wondered around waiting for appear. At a small duck pond stood Yami besides the path. The minute that the three other spirit beasts saw Yami, they immediately went down onto one knee bowing their heads down. The look of shock stretched across the four teens faces as Tea, Joey, and Tristan commanded for their spirit beasts to rise. It appeared that the spirit beasts knew something that they did not.

"What is going on Yami?" asked Yugi.

*Please rise all of you. I am sorry to keep you out of the loop everyone but the reason why they did that is because of who I am. In our world I am a lord, one of four rulers that exist. Recently I traveled back to our world to find it completely in ruins. It seems that another lord named Ryou has been completely taken over by the darkness.*

"But how does this concern us?" asked Joey.

*As you and Tristan have all ready experienced, the darkness is growing far stronger to the point where it is affecting all spirit beasts and their humans. If we don't find a way to stop this darkness and Ryou, your world will meet the same devastation that has happened to our world.* Yami replied.

*We will be more than willing to help you Lord Yami. I mean after all we do owe it to you from saving us from the darkness.* stated Jounouchi mentally as Hiroto nodded his head in agreement.

*Thank you both. But I have more to tell you and this concerns you Yugi. I have noticed lately a change within you but I didn't realize until the battle against Jounouchi and Hiroto what laid within you. It turns out that you have half of our blood within you.* stated Yami as Yugi stared at the dark angel completely speechless. *According to Shadi, if the darkness grows any stronger and/or manages to take me over, it will cause the blood within you to awaken.*

*Yami how is it possible for a human who was born in this world to have our blood within them?* asked Anzu. Yami let out a long sigh as he told them that long ago the ancient ones had traveled through the dimensions ending up in many different worlds. According to Yami one of those ancients could have mated with a human producing a half offspring. Yugi must be a descendant of them.

"But Yami my grandpa doesn't show any signs of what I am going through right now. So that has to mean that one of my parents must have been your kind. There is no other explanation." stated Yugi.

*You do have a point Yugi besides, I would have sensed it like I did with you. But that is really not the point right now, our main focus should be finding and stopping Ryou. We also have to be aware if the darkness tries to take over us again.* stated Yami.

*Just one question Lord Yami, do we still have any clue or idea about why this darkness is affecting us?* asked Hiroto as all Yami could do was shake his head no.


	10. Ryou

10 – Ryou

Unknown to the spirit beasts was the cause behind the darkness. The darkness happened to be an evil entity that roamed through time and space. It found it's way to the spirit beasts world when it sensed great power coming from their world that it ended up fragmenting its self in order to inhabit the spirit beasts. Slowly it bide its time growing in strength in order to infect the spirit beasts. The evil entity was looking for the perfect host body and had some darkness within it. It's current host would do for now but it had its sights on a different target one that the spirit beasts considered only a myth and legend, a silver angel.

Ryou's human had part of the same name as him as Bakura Ryou did bear a striking resemblance to the phoenix lord. Ryou stood slightly taller than Bakura as he had the same long spikey hair but Ryou's was flaming red. Ryou's eyes was a glittery copper color as it had a birds beak where the nose and mouth should be. His ears were long and pointed like a elf's ear as he had long slender four finger hands which looked much like a bird's talons. Part of his lower half resembled that of a harpy as his red bird feathers stuck out above his butt and his feet were that of a bird's feet.

*You must be careful Bakura not to trust anyone. Even if you see another spirit beast, you shouldn't approach them thinking of them as friends. You don't need any friends, you don't need anybody but me.* Ryou hissed mentally. The evil entity was warming its way into Bakura's mind and heart. The entity was twisting both the human and the spirit beast to fit its needs for now. Bakura seemed to believe every word that his twisted spirit beast said as the luster that was once in his eyes was gone. As the two walked along, a dark and evil energy seemed to follow them where ever they went. An evil laughter could almost be heard as the evil energy spread its self infecting humans with evil in their hearts.

*Cause chaos and destruction. Lore out my intended target. I know that the silver angel is here somewhere in this world. I have sensed him. I will have his power and body for my own.* the entity hissed in the infected humans hearts and minds.

After being told everything, Yugi and Yami headed home splitting apart from their friends.

*Yugi you have been really quite ever since we left the park. What is on your mind?* Yami asked mentally.

*Just thinking about what you told me and everything that is happening. Is that why you told me that you wouldn't have made the contract with me?* Yugi asked as Yami nodded his head yes.

*But I have no regrets about it. It doesn't matter to me if you have half of our blood or not. It is you that I care and treasure more than anything in this world.* Yami stated telepathically. Yami's words caused Yugi to melt inside as he felt hot and bothered.

*Yami you seem to know the exact words to say to melt me all over.* Yugi purred slightly. Yami pulled Yugi closer to him as his wings surrounded them both. Yami could feel Yugi's lust like it was his own. In a brilliant flash of light both disappeared teleporting to Yugi's room. Through the teleportation leap both of them fondled each other and kissed each other passionately.

Once they had arrived within Yugi's room, they proceeded to strip off each other's clothes tossing them everywhere still kissing each other passionately and aggressively. Both of their cocks sprung to life as they man handled them moving over to the bed. Yugi laid down first as Yami laid down in the opposite direction. They caressed each other's erection thrusting their mouths onto the erection. Power and energy began to fill the room as their hips bucked against one another as they drove the filled the air as they both came in each other's mouth. Musical moans filled the air as they both came in each other's mouth. Yami moved his body hovering about Yugi as his cock disappeared replacing it with his usual void. He then took Yugi's cock deep into his void as his inner muscles clamped around the hardened erection. Yugi shrieked in pleasure as he thrusted deep into the angels void. Yami shrieked in musical notes as the two bucked slow and hard as the energy and power filled the room. Yami bent over Yugi passionately and aggressively pulling the teen to sit up as he spread open his wings. The energy and power grew even more as Yugi pinned the angel down thrusting faster and harder. Yami shrieked and moaned in musical notes as this time Yugi was ridding Yami. The climax grew to a point where both were ridding reach other hard coming at the same time as the energy and power poured into them. But this didn't stop them as they continued in their love making ritual as they moved their bodies deeper and harder than ever before. Yugi shrieked in pain and pleasure as Yami looked at the teen with concern in his eyes. Yugi was in the midst of transforming his spirit beast blood was boiling in him. Yami slammed into Yugi as he knew that he couldn't pull away until the transformation was completed.


	11. Yugi's transformation

11 – Yugi's transformation

Yugi shrieked in pain as he could hear the back on his skin ripping open. The energy and power filled the room as he was still in the midst of love making with Yugi. Yami moved still up holding Yugi closed to his body which was covered in sweat. Yami had been through this transformation once before but for full spirit beasts like himself, they never experienced pain because of the transformation. The energy and power continued to pour into the two silver feathered wings ripped out of Yugi's back s Yugi screamed in intense pain being held by Yami. Yami opened his mouth as musical notes filled the room as he used his powers to heal Yugi who was shacking.

*Take it easy Yugi, it is all right. Just relax and breathe. Allow my powers to help you.* Yami stated telepathically. Yugi obeyed Yami as he relaxed, taking slow deep breaths. His mind was riddled with why he had transformed. Yami had not been taken over by the darkness. The only reason could be that the darkness was growing stronger that it forced Yugi to transform while in the midst of love making with Yami. Finally the energy and power settled down as the pain that Yugi had experienced was gone. Yugi looked at Yami through his Amethyst eyes which looked like a cat's eyes as they glowed with power. His appearance remained unchanged. The only change was to Yugi's eyes, ears which were pointed like an elf's, his fingers which were much longer and more slender, as he now had a pair of silver wings. Yami stopped singing as he gently laid Yugi down onto his side. *Things are going to be a lot different for you Yugi because of this transformation. But I will be here to help you through this energy step of the way. You are indeed a very rare breed as no one has ever seen a silver angel before. They were thought to be a myth and a legend to my people. It was told that silver angels are capable of immense power and having one in the world meant that great things were going to happen.* Yami told Yugi as the teen relaxed as he began to fall asleep. Yami laid besides him covering the teen with his wings gently kissing Yugi on the forehead before falling asleep.

As Yugi slept he had a dream from when he was a little kid that he was flying with his mother. She sang in the same musical notes that he had heard Yami sing in as blood tears fell down from her eyes. Yugi could feel her power flowing into him binding his powers.

*I am sorry to do this to you Yugi but I want to protect you from the evil that is coming and has all ready attacked several of our kind. I am afraid of loosing you to this because I knew what this evil entity wants, it wants the incredible powers possessed by the silver angels. I can't allow that. If you happen to meet your other half and/or if the evil entity continues to grow, the powers that I have sealed will awaken.* his mother told him mentally. The dream then flash forward to the day his parents died. But they didn't die of natural causes or of a car accident like Yugi believed, they were killed by something that looked human but was not human. Yugi watched in horror as his mother battled this thing only to loose her life in the process.

Yugi bolted awake almost screaming over the dream that he had just had. It felt so real to him.

*Yugi what's wrong?* Yami asked in concern as the tears of blood began to run down Yugi's face. Yugi looked at Yami unable to say a word. Yami pulled Yugi close to him cradling him in his arms as Yugi cried. *Yugi please talk to me. I can't bear to see you like this.* Yami stated.

"Had a dream or perhaps it was a memory of when I was little. It was my mother who was a silver angel. She used her power to seal my abilities in order to protect me from what is affecting you guys now. She told me that it was evil entity that wants the power that a silver angel has. She told me that my powers would awaken when I meet you and/or if the evil entity continues to grow. Then the dream showed me what really happened to my parents." Yugi cried. Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this the reason why the darkness had infected his kind? Was this darkness a living and breathing entity that was only after power? The only way to find out the truth was to confront Ryou.


	12. the battle begins

12 - the battle begins

After learning what Yugi remembered what had happened to him when he was a kid, Yami had a lot of questions on his mind for the first time ever. Yugi could remember only the myths and legends that surrounded silver angels. The only one who would know anything about the silver angels would be the god Shadi. Yami opened his mouth as musical notes filled the room as Yami's wings vibrated sending power outwards. Yugi looked at him wondering what was going on. Suddenly a bright light filled room as a man appeared to step out from the light. The light disappeared as Shadi took one look at Yugi knowing the reason to why he was summoned.

*I see that the blood within your human has awakened. I know that you have a lot of questions about the silver angels. Let me tell you this much Lord Yami that all of the myths and legends that you have about silver angels are true. Silver angels hold more power within them than even a lord is capable of. Their powers are almost equal up to someone like me, that they are almost god like.* stated Shadi.

*Then what Yugi has told me maybe true. He told me that his mother who was the silver angel knew of this evil entity was the one that had infected our kind in order to get to the silver angels. How can we stop this entity Shadi?* asked Yami as Shadi pointed towards Yugi.

*Your answer is right there. Both you and Yugi maybe the only hope for humanity and the spirit beasts. All ready this threat has started infecting humans to draw Yugi out.*

"I don't mean to sound rude here but can someone explain what is going on?" Yugi asked. Shadi explained what was going on and about the legends surrounding the silver angels. According to Shadi the silver angels were a very rare breed of spirit beasts powers were said to be stronger than a lords power as their existence of the silver angel meant great things were going to happen. Shadi believes that maybe this entity sensed the power of the silver angel when it came to their world. In order to get to the silver angels, it started infecting the spirit beasts.

"Then my mom must have eluded this entity coming to the Earth and bearing me. But knowing that sooner or later this thing would find her so she used her power to protect me from this thing." stated Yugi.

*Even though your power has been sealed away, it should be relatively easy to learn what you are capable of because part of your consciousness knows and remembers what powers you have.* added Shadi. With that in mind Shadi departed leaving both Yami's and Yugi's presence.

The evil entity grew as humans began to do what the entity wanted of them. The entities laughter echoed throughout the city as Bakura and Ryou over watched the chaos, destruction, and senseless killing. Both the human and spirit beasts have been taken over by the evil entity as Ryou's feather and hair became much darker shade of red. Both of their faces and eyes looked evil. Even the two of them get into the act. The entities presence was spreading and growing far stronger by the minute that it began to reveal the spirit beasts that lived in the world.

*Come to me my silver angel. You shall be mine soon. This world will die soon. No one can stop me now not when I am so close to achieving my goal!* the evil entity laughed as it watched in excitement at the chaos and destruction.

Both Yugi and Yami could feel it. The darkness was not wasting it's time in trying to get to Yugi. The darkness was driving Yami crazy as it was trying to take over him.

"Yami you have to fight it. You can't allow it to win!" Yugi shouted when he noticed a change in Yami's mannerisms. Yugi could feel this burst of power emerge from deep inside of him as it left his body flowing into Yami's. Pits of dark shadows erupted from out of Yami's body before they completely evaporated away. Yami let out a long musical moan shaking his head.

*What happened?* he asked mentally.

"The darkness was taking over you. But I guess through my powers, I managed to cleanse them out of you." replied Yugi as power still vibrated on the tips of his fingers. Even though Yugi's powers had just awakened, it seemed that he knew how to use his great power. Yugi and Yami could feel what the darkness was doing and how strong it was. "Yami we have to stop this thing before my world is completely destroyed." Yugi cried as Yami nodded his head in agreement. Both got dressed quickly as Yami made alterations to Yugi's clothes because of his wings. Once dressed both left Yugi's house spreading open their wings and took to the sky as they flew to the source of the disturbance.

As they flew they could see their friends, their allies heading in the same direction. Both Yami and Yugi swooped down to join their friends. Yugi could sense very small traces of the darkness within them but they hadn't been taken over by it. Yugi's friends and their spirit beasts started at Yugi wide eyes when they saw his silver wings.

*There is no time to explain how it happened. We have to find Ryou and put a stop to this sensless killing and destruction once and for all.* Yami stated telepathically. Yugi's powers flared out of his finger tips expelling the darkness that existed in the three spirit beasts. Then his power teleported the whole group to the source of the disturbance.


	13. battle to the death

13 – battle to the death

Minutes later they had arrived in the center of town where the source of the disturbance was the strongest. The four teen noticed a human standing next to a spirit beast over looking the chaos and destruction. The look of shock stretched across the teens faces when they saw the human as they seemed to recognize the human.

"Isn't that Bakura for school?" asked Tristan.

"It does look like him but the face seems a little different." replied Tea.

*It is because the darkness has taken complete control over both the human and the spirit beast. Their consciousness is gone replacing it with pure evil. We must kill them in order to free them.* Yami replied as Yugi knew that he spoke the truth. *Leave Ryou and Bakura to me and Yugi. The rest of you guys see what you can do about these people.* Yami added before he and Yugi left to confront Ryou and his human.

As Yami and Yugi approached Bakura and Ryou, they were almost over comed by the presence of pure evil that seemed to radiate from them. But Yugi's powers seemed to cleanse the evil away from them.

*Well look who is here, Lord Yami and his silver half breed angel. So Yami how does it feel to make love to an abomination? It was said that silver angels are capable of such immense power. I don't know whether to believe in the legends or not. This silver angel doesn't look too powerful.* stated Ryou.

*Don't speak to me like you know me. You are not my friend Ryoul And you will not speak to my human like that.* snarled Yami mentally.

"Why don't you reveal who and what you really are instead of relying on others to be your body." stated Yugi as Bakura laughed.

"So it seems that you have some power after all half breed. Yes you will be perfect for me. With your young bond and incredible powers, I shall finally have the perfect body that will fit my needs." stated Bakura in a sinister voice as dark energy shot out of both Bakura and Ryou sending both Yami and Yugi flying back a couple of feet.

*Be on your guard everyone, it's coming!* Yugi yelled out telepathically.

The dark energy took shape forming into a monstrous creature that appeared to be half dragon and half demon merged together. The creature stood towering over everyone including it's two current hosts.

*Surrender yourself to me Yugi Moto. And I shall allow those you love and care about keep their lives.* stated the creature.

"No I will not. If you want me so bad, you have to kill me in order to achieve your evil goals." Yugi yelled back. Dark and evil laughter erupted from the creature as it stared at Yugi through its all red eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils.

*Then so be it!* the creature shrieked at it along with its two host bodies moved attacking Yugi and Yami. The two lept out of the way spreading open their wings. Power erupted from out of their hands forming into balls of pure energy. Both Yami and Yugi threw it at the creature as it seemed to have no effect. Musical notes filled the area as all of the spirit beast power began to flow towards Yami. The spirit beast lord took the power into himself as he incorporated it with his own power. Yami opened his mouth as musical notes swelled growing louder as the tattoo symbols on his arms glowed. Magic erupted from Yami as he directed the blast towards the creature. The magic blast caused the two hosts to fly back a few feet but the creature remained unmoved. Dark and evil energy began to form in the creatures hands before he threw it at the crowd.

Yugi reacted quickly throwing himself in front of the blast.

*NO YUGI!* shouted out Yami. Power erupted from deep inside of Yugi taking in the dark power. Yugi's wings began to glow as a bright light had erupted from out of Yugi. Yami could tell almost instantly what was happening as he joined Yugi's side adding his power and voice into the light. The light began to take shape forming into a priestly looking angel which was as big as the opposing creature of darkness. The angel of light raised its hands as a brilliant ray of light shot out of its palm at the creature of darkness. The light began to destroy the creature as the light seemed to engulf Yugi's body as he became one with the light. Yugi spread his wings flying over to Bakura and Ryou.

"Begone creature of darkness. You evil ways shall never penetrate the light!" Yugi stated in a voice that didn't sound like his own. The darkness shattered disappearing as both Ryou's and Bakura's bodies were destroyed completely in the light. The priestly angel of light disappeared along with Yugi's silver wings as he began to fall. Yami took off catching Yugi in his arms. The life seemed to be drained out of him.

*Yugi stay with me. You can't leave me. Please come back!* Yami cried as tears of blood fell from his eyes. Yugi's body went completely limp as the color faded away from his face. "YUGI!" Yami shouted out in a human voice.


	14. a means to an end

14 – a means to an end

Yami's blood tears streaked down his face as he held a dead teen in his arms. His voice echoing notes of sorrow. His love, his mate, his human was dead.

"NO!" Yami shrieked as power erupted summoning the god Shadi. Yami looked at Shadi in sorrow. "Please help." he managed to state in English as Shadi took Yugi from Yami. The god said nothing as he used his powers to breathe life back into the young teen.

*Lord Yami, Yugi shall never be human ever again. The destiny that he is due to full fill will have him become the angel of hope and light again when the need arises. Unfortunately the humans are now aware of our kind and what happened here. Yugi's powers has cleansed the darkness away from this world and has taught humans about our kind. I am not certain if this is a bad thing or not but if we want to coexist with the humans, may I suggest you go and talk to this world's leaders.* Shadi stated as the color returned to the teens face. Relief began to stretch across Yami's face as Shadi handed back Yugi to Yami. *If you need me for any reason Lord Yami please don't hesitate in calling me.* Shadi added before he disappeared from sight. Yami then proceeded to bring Yugi back to his home. The teen definitely needed his rest because of how much power he used to save the Earth.

Yami teleported himself and Yugi back to Yugi's house. Yami's main concern was for the teen at the present moment. Yami was a bit surprised when he stepped out of the teleportation leap to find Yugi's grandfather there waiting. He must have witnessed what happened and he had a lot of questions for the teen when he got home. The look of shock and surprise stretched across Mr. Moto's face when he saw Yami carrying an unconscious Yugi in his arms.

"Oh dear lord what happened?" Mr. Moto asked Yami as he proceeded to carry Yugi over to the couch before he turned his attention back to Mr. Moto.

*He will be all right. He just used a little too much of his power. I am Yami his spirit beast and guardian. I have seen you before but we haven't been properly introduced.* Yami told him.

"Then perhaps you can explain what in the world is going on." stated Mr. Moto.

Yami explained everything but he left out the parts of having sex with Yugi and Yugi's wish to have the business return to the stop. He felt that there were somethings that the humans didn't need to know about. Mr. Moto took everything in and was a bit surprised when Yami told him that Yugi was a part of his race. Mr. Moto found it all impossible to believe. Yugi began to stir awake as he let out a long musical moan.

"Yami?" he asked in a weak angelic voice.

*It's all right Yugi, you are safe. I brought you back to your house. I was just explaining to your grandfather who I was, what happened, and a couple of other important information that he needed to know.* replied Yami. Yugi slightly turned his head to look at his grandfather through his glowing Amethyst eyes.

"I am sorry grandpa." Yugi replied weakly.

"It is all right Yugi get some rest." Mr. Moto replied walking over to the couch and kissing the teen on his forehead.

It was weeks before things began to settle back down. Yami traveled to the capital where he reunited with the two remaining spirit beast lords Cyndia and Ryoto. According to them they were in deep hibernation trapped in between the dimensions. They were aware of the silver angels presence and who he was. The spirit beast lords went into the capital meeting with the leaders. Yami didn't want to spend a long time at this discussion because he wanted to get back to Yugi. Yugi was slowly showing improvement on getting better. Yami and Shadi were working on healing ceremonies in helping Yugi regain his strength and energy. Yami didn't realize just how much of his own energy and power he used in putting a stop to the darkness. As a silver angel who were often refereed to as the angels of light, terrible burdens of power were placed on them in order to full fill the destiny that has been predetermined on them since their birth. In a couple of days he will be transforming back into his true form and Yami wanted to be there when he does. Yami had been told that a silver angels true form is a sight that very few have ever seen before and that it was something beyond this world to witness first hand.

The conference seemed to last for hours as finally everyone seemed to come to an agreement. The spirit beasts would be allowed to remain in the world with their chosen humans as long as they don't cause any problems. Even though what had happened was not their fault, they are to keep their powers under close observation. There was no telling if something like that could happen again. Once everything was said and done, the tready was signed. Yami teleported back to Yugi knowing that the teen would be waking soon.

Yami arrived in Yugi's room just as the teen awoke. Yami couldn't help but to admire how beautiful Yugi looked to him even though he was still in human form.

*Yugi, I can't contain myself any longer. I need to make love to you.* Yami stated mentally. Yami eyed Yugi's body hungrily. It has been weeks since he and Yugi had made love. Yami was in need of energy. Love blossomed in Yugi's heart as he understood the angels needs because he felt it too.

*Then come and satisfy your needs and mine. I will probably end up transforming while in the midst of our love making again. I hope that you can keep up with me.* Yugi replied with a mental purr.

Yami and Yugi made love for hours doing new positions and coming time and time again. True to his word, Yugi transformed while in the midst of their love making. The transformation into that of a silver angel was beyond what words can say. Yugi's human body became that of light as he spread open his four crystalline silver wings. His magenta hair became white keeping the golden bangs His eyes were a pair of glowing Amethysts. Yami and Yugi soared together as they left the room soaring high above the clouds continuing in their love making high above the city as their musical moans sounded more like distant music playing over the city which they would protect together until the end of time.


End file.
